There exists a need for a deployable antenna for various applications. Considerations include weight, portability, stowage, cost, and ease of manufacturing. Ideally, such an antenna would have a simple structure, be easy to deploy for use, and be easy to collapse into a compact configuration for storage. Example applications for use include military operations, remote industrial operations, surveillance, scientific outposts, and general remote outdoor activities such as camping, hiking, fishing, and mountain climbing. A specific example of an application is the use of a stowable and deployable antenna in combination with a wireless communications system such as a cellular telephone or a cellular modem. As the use and popularity of wireless communication systems combined with the popularity of remote outdoor activities increases, the need for stowable and deployable antennas will also increase.
Mobile communication systems, for example cellular, personal communication systems, and wireless Ethernet provide wireless communications between a base station and at least one portable subscriber unit. Each mobile subscriber unit contains an antenna apparatus for the reception of the forward link signals and for the transmission of the reverse or return link signals. A typical mobile subscriber unit is a digital cellular telephone handset or a personal computer coupled to a wireless network. In urban areas, there usually exists a base station within the range of a mobile subscriber unit's built-in or stock antenna. However, in remote areas, the availability of such a base station within the range of a mobile subscriber unit's built-in or stock antenna may not exist.
In general, the performance of an antenna depends upon its configuration or shape as well as its size. Wireless communications devices are limited in their antenna performance due to a built-in or stock, omnidirectional antenna design. Therefore, increasing the performance of the built-in antenna for remote operations may increase the likelihood of communication between a mobile subscriber unit and a base station. As an example, it is well known in the field that increasing the antenna gain in a wireless communication system typically has beneficial effects on system performance.
The present invention seeks to provide an antenna that overcomes or reduces the aforementioned problems and takes into account the aforementioned considerations.
Description